


Пока границы стёрты

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Army, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Чангюн уныло смотрит на строку в бланке посещений «кем вы являетесь для посещаемого» и вписывает «друг», «парень» растворяется в воздухе тихим шепотом.Или ау, где Хосок в армии уже полгода, а Чангюну впервые за шесть месяцев удаётся проведать его.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Пока границы стёрты

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинально ау постилась здесь: https://twitter.com/sspitfire_pilot/status/1281245682020556800?s=21

На стене тихо идут старые ходики, призванные не так отсчитывать часы, как создавать домашнюю атмосферу в и без того обезличенной приемной со скрипучими стульями и такими же небольшими столиками. Но несмотря на это, комната полнится звуками разговоров и тихого смеха. Солдаты счастливо обнимаются с пришедшими их проведать родственниками, сдержанно целуют своих девушек, принимают посылки и тут же начинают их разворачивать, шелестя оберточной бумагой.

Чангюн завидует им, перед ним сидит Хосок — его парень, которого он не видел уже полгода. Работа отбирала все время, командировки растягивали расстояние на тысячи километров, часовые пояса сбивали ритм. И теперь, когда он наконец урвал себе свободный день, чтобы приехать увидеть Хосока, все, что он может себе при встрече позволить — короткое, как можно дружеское объятие с чертовым похлопыванием по спине. Потому что слухи им не до чего, они могут навредить, особенно Хосоку.

Поэтому они вынуждены сидеть друг напротив друга и снова отыгрывать такие привычные, до оскомины осточертелые двум роли, которые, кажется, уже въелись на подкорку сознания так глубоко, что играть выходит почти непринужденно. Почти легко.

Горло пережимает смесь горечи и оглушающей радости от встречи. Чангюн гулко сглатывает и жадно смотрит на Хосока, вбирает в себя его образ, который на долгие недели, а может, и месяцы разлуки станет важнее собственного имени.

Хосок возмужал, в плечах прибавилась сила, а скулы стали едва заметно острее, только смотрит он как-то горько, словно все ещё не может поверить, кто сидит перед ним. Чангюну и самому не верится, что вот он, рядом, рукой подать.  
Дышать получается через раз, хочется подняться, подойти и смять до хруста в долгих объятиях, чтобы пружина, сжимающая нутро железными оковами, наконец отпустила, но все, что они пока могут — сидеть и смотреть. Его нога в ботинке плотно зажата между двумя тяжелыми берцами Хосока, но этого так ничтожно мало.

— Ну как ты? — пытается Чангюн, улыбка чуть надламывается. Хосок размыкает сложённые на столе руки и тянется одной к нему, но на полпути замирает. Смотрит с виной, и Чангюн поджимает губы, тихо закипая от обиды из-за невозможности коснуться Хосока даже так.

— Все по расписанию, — тихо говорит тот, вновь скрепляя руки в замок.

Его отпускной начнётся ровно в двенадцать, ходики на стене неспешно отбивают половину, Чангюн на мгновение прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.

Полчаса. Всего полчаса.

Он вытерпел шесть месяцев, вытерпит и полчаса. Но когда Хосок чуть двигает ногой, касаясь мысом обуви внутреннюю часть обтянутой джинсой ноги, Чангюн начинает сомневаться в своей выдержке.

— Не надо, — голос не слушается, Чангюн прочищает горло и нервно облизывает губы, замечая, как Хосок завороженно прослеживает взглядом это движение. — Не здесь.

— Прости, — шепчет Хосок, нога исчезает, оставляя едва уловимый призрак касания. — Прости, — надломленно повторяет он, ловит взгляд Чангюна и пытается улыбнуться. — Мне так…

— Да, мне тоже, — перебивает Чангюн и не выдерживает, протягивает руку и быстро лохматит волосы на голове Хосока.

Так же делают друзья, верно?

Но Хосок выглядит разбитым, а у Чангюна от этого надсадно болит в груди.

Ходики тем временем медленно тикают, отсчитывая секунды до свободы.

***

***

В коридоре номера царит прозрачный полумрак, забираясь тёплыми тенями на скулы Хосока и в уголки губ. Чангюн хочет дотронуться до них, прогнать, чтобы они не делали лицо его парня таким измождённым, уставшим. Он протягивает руку и замирает, сердце упруго бьется в горле, посылая дрожь в кончики пальцев. В голове пульсирует лишь одна мысль — а можно ли? Вот так вот сразу, без слов?

— Ты можешь, — слышится знакомый хрип, а потом Хосок подаётся вперед и ластится к его руке, жмурясь будто от солнца. Чангюн рвано выдыхает, в животе скручивается узел, а в груди болезненно-сладко тянет. — Ты всегда можешь, — шёпот на грани слышимости.

Внутри Чангюна что-то надламывается с тихим-тихим треском, который закладывает пульсом уши и сжимает виски. Он подходит ближе, окунаясь в жар тела Хосока, заглядывает в глаза и коротко прижимается к его губам. На пробу, давая им обоим время вспомнить, привыкнуть. Давая время отступить. Хосок крупно вздрагивает, его руки сжимают футболку на спине Чангюна и тянут того на себя.

Они сталкиваются закрытыми ртами, все так же аккуратно, боязно, но даже от этого у Чангюна кружится голова. Губы пекут, будто с них разом содрали кожу, оставив лишь нервные окончания, а те невыносимо ноют, заставляя каждый раз вновь и вновь приникать к чужим губам, ища избавления.

— Я так скучал, — вдруг говорит Чангюн и чувствует, что не соврал. Он скучал, так сильно скучал, что уже и не знает какого это — вновь касаться, дышать друг другом.

Губы Хосока трогает легкая улыбка, а у Чангюна внутри все переворачивается. Он зачерпывает в чаши ладоней его лицо и целует. По-настоящему, до дрожи, влажно, на полный вкус. Хосок в его руках обмякает, прижимается сильнее, притирается, отвечает, будто только этого и ждал, и это сводит с ума.

Предохранители слетают.

Под веками пляшут искры, тело наливается жаром, кожа неистово горит, а одежда до одури мешает. Тело Хосока все так же пашит теплом, силой, мышцы на спине упруго перекатываются под руками Чангюна, и, боже мой, как же он по этому скучал. Дрожащими руками Чангюн пытается расстегнуть форму на Хосоке, но едва чувствует пуговицы.

— Хей, тише ты, — хрипло смеётся ему в губы Хосок и пытается помочь снять эту осточертелую форму, но у него у самого подергиваются пальцы, а дышит он так, словно только что преодолел полосу препятствий с РПГ наперевес.

Чангюн коротко усмехается и снова тянется к его губам, ловит дыхание, сминает мякоть и едва не стонет от того, как это хорошо — вновь вот так вот целоваться, сжимать друг друга в руках, глотать тихие вздохи и чувствовать. Чувствовать всем телом, каждой клеточкой эту одуряющую близость, будто и не было этих шести долгих месяцев, расстояния в несколько городов, стран и редких коротких телефонных разговоров по вечерам, когда хотелось расспросить обо всем на свете, рассказать так много всего, но все, что оставалось — пара быстрых фраз и надломленный шёпот «люблю тебя» до отбоя.

И теперь, когда между ними стёрлись все границы, они словно потеряли разум, спешат насытиться друг другом, но никак не могут.

Руки горячо шарят по телу, забираются под одежду, голодно ища кожу, губы жадно приникают друг к другу, дыхание смешивается, и кажется, что ещё немного и они не выдержат, слишком много всего сразу. Слишком долго они были лишены этого, и вот теперь, дорвавшись, они пытаются наверстать упущенные часы, дни, месяцы. Они спешат, кусаются, трогают, словно ещё мгновение и их вновь отберут друг у друга.

Чангюн не помнит, как они доходят до спальни, он помнит лишь, как вжимал Хосока в любую вертикальную поверхность, которая лишь попадалась по дороге. Желание скручивает и тянет жилы так, что темнеет в глазах, а в горле пересыхает. Он широко лижет шею Хосока, запечатывая влажным поцелуем местечко за ухом. Тот тихо всхлипывает, по его горлу проходит дрожь стона, и Чангюн собирает её остатки губами, чувствуя, как крупно дрожит в его руках Хосок.

— Блядь… я… — слова теряются, тонут между губами, голос скрипит и ломается. Возбуждение выворачивает наизнанку, и хочется кричать, но он лишь снова и снова примыкает к раскрытому горячему рту Хосока и, кажется, забывает, как дышать. — Я так… скучал. Боже… как же я скучал.

Хосок рвано выдыхает ему куда-то в изгиб шеи и жмётся сильнее, а затем ловит лицо Чангюна, словно невидимым крючком цепляет взгляд и тихо шепчет:

— Я люблю тебя, Гюн.

Его пальцы поглаживают скулы Чангюна, и эта нежность так разительна на фоне его тяжёлого горячего дыхания, что бьет наотмашь, и Чангюн прикрывает глаза, пережидая острую волну влюбленности, и одними губами говорит:

— Я тоже… тоже люблю тебя. Иди ко мне.

Он сгребает Хосока в охапку, мажет губами скулу и едва дышит. Хосок огромный в его руках, горячий, твёрдый, но податливый и отзывчивый. Боже, какой же отзывчивый.

Когда Чангюн аккуратно толкает его на хрустящие простыни отельного номера и нависает сверху, тот тянет его за шею к себе, и Чангюна ведёт. Внутри печёт и пульсирует, по коже струится возбуждение. Он слепо тычется губами, целуя щеки, веки, лоб Хосока, руки шарятся по телу, поглаживают бока, спускаются по подтянутому живому к бёдрам, выбивая из Хосока рваные стоны.

— Сними уже эти чертовы штаны, — рычит тот, его грудь грузно вздымается и опускается, взгляд подернут едва сдерживаемой похотью, а сам он нетерпеливо трется о Чангюна, срываясь на отчаянные попытки получить большего.

— Сейчас… — выдыхает Чангюн, пытаясь одной рукой справиться с ремнем, но тот будто специально не поддаётся, и приходится стать на колени, чтобы наконец расстегнуть его. Хосок, словно притянутый магнитом, тут же зачарованно тянется к животу Чангюна, обжигает губами кожу, мокро проходится языком до самого пупка.

У Чангюна кружится голова, руки отказываются слушаться. Он с трудом справляется с ремнём и молнией, а затем наспех встаёт с кровати, стягивает их вместе с бельем и тут же ныряет обратно в жаркую негу. Они вновь сплетаются воедино, путаются ногами, трогают руками, ласкают губами, желание плавится на коже испариной, дыхание оседает дрожью. Хосок едва пытается сдерживаться, его пухлые губы налиты соком, и Чангюн не находит в себе сил оторваться от них.

Он двигается плавно, осторожно, Хосок все ещё слишком узкий, уязвимый, Чангюн боится навредить, но внутри все так сладко обмирает, тянет, что сдерживаться чем дальше, тем сложнее.

Хосок все такой же чуткий, жадный к касанием, он гладит спину Чангюна и алчно тянется к его губам.

— Давай же, Гюн, я готов, — стонет он ему на ухо, и Чангюна пробирает с головы до пят.

— Ещё не… — пробует возразить он, но Хосок притягивает его к себе за шею и настойчиво вжимается в губы.

— Пожалуйста, — слишком тихо, чтобы быть ложью.

Хосок смотрит из-под взмокшей, чуть отросшей челки, на его щеках цветёт румянец, губы приоткрыты на выдохе, и Чангюн на мгновение теряется — Хосок так красив сейчас, а он так скучал по нему, что в груди становится больно.

Он замирает, протягивает руку и заворожённо прослеживает кончиками пальцев линию его челюсти. Хосок прикрывает глаза и сипло выдыхает.

Кажется, это срывает в нем какие-то последние барьеры, потому что в следующее мгновение Чангюн оказывается на спине, а сам Хосок расправляет мощные плечи, словно титан перед битвой, и сам начинает двигаться, мощно, красиво, с одуряющим упоением. Чангюн захлёбывается, ритм выбивает из головы все мысли, остаётся чистое электричество, потрескивающее между их телами. Хосок уже не стонет, он срывается на хриплые отрывистые вздохи, закусывая нижнюю губу.

— Блядь… — выдыхает Чангюн, подавая бёдра вперёд, и неотрывно смотрит, — какой же ты… блядь, красивый.

А затем он поднимается на локтях и плотно обхватывает Хосока за талию, сминает его губы, глотая отзвуки стонов. На одно долгое мгновение они вновь приникают друг к другу, пьют дыхание друг друга, упиваются друг другом. Между их телами нет и дюйма, сорванное биения сердца упирается в чужую грудь, рты широко раскрыты. Дыхания не хватает. Чангюн подхватывает Хосока под бёдра и вновь вжимает его в кровать. Его трясёт от нетерпения, Хосок взмокший, распаренный, раскрытый, и Чангюн срывается на бешеные размашистые движения, до боли закусывая то свои губы, то губы Хосока.

— Гюн, пожалуйста… — сипит Хосок между поцелуями, его брови, будто от боли, сведены к переносице. — Пожалуйста… не останавливайся.

Чангюн и не думает.

Уголки глаз пекут слёзы, пот крупными каплями собирается на висках и щекотно стекает по щекам. В голове вдруг всплывает бланк для посетителей, который он заполнял сегодня утром, и строка «кем вы являетесь для посещаемого». «Друг» тлеет злостью на подкорке, он отстранённо думает, как же ему тогда хотелось написать «парень», до дрожи хотелось, но он не мог. Для мира они друзья, хорошие или лучшие не важно, но смотря сейчас на такого Хосока, раскрасневшегося, с болезненным изломом бровей, отчаянно льнувшего к нему в поиске ласки, Чангюн чувствует, как его отпускает.

На время, пока они вместе, пока за Хосоком вновь не закроются ворота воинской части. Сейчас он — его парень, и Чангюн жадно упивается этой мимолетной свободой.

Он наклоняется и ловит ртом губы Хосока, тот с готовностью принимает его, ластится, дрожит, и Чангюн знает, что он на грани.

Тело едва слушается, оно исступленно гонится за наслаждением, и сдерживаться больше нет ни сил, ни желания. Перед глазами все вспыхивает короткими отрывками и плывет, внутри вскипает. Хосок сжимает ногами бёдра Чангюна, подстёгивая, а сам подаётся навстречу, запрокинув голову на подушки и прикрыв глаза. Чангюн надсадно дышит раскрытым ртом ему во влажную шею, ловя вибрации собственного имени, Хосок упруго вздрагивает и, срываясь на крик, выгибается, словно натянутая тетива. Чангюн накрывает его губы своими и двигается резче, рывками, хватает ртом воздух…

Наслаждение мощно омывает тело тугой волной, иссушает, выжимает до капли, его трясёт, нутро подергивает остатками адреналина. Не в силах выдержать этого, Чангюн опускается на Хосока, тут же погружаясь в липкий жар его тела, и пытается дышать.

В номере стынет тишина, из приоткрытых окон втекает летнее солнце, плавясь на полу пойманным в квадрат рамы зноем, извне долетают звуки небольшого городка, близ которого и расположилась воинская часть Хосока — одинокий лай напуганной проехавшим грузовиком собаки, чьи-то отдельные неразборчивые фразы и размеренный, усыпляющий гул центральной дороги.

Чангюн сжимает Хосока в руках, поглаживая кончиками пальцев русло позвоночника и думает, что сможет. Сможет выдержать все, что угодно, лишь бы Хосок вот так вот обнимал его в ответ, тихо сопя в изгиб шеи.

— Я рад, что ты приехал, — долетает сорванный сипловатый голос, а затем горячие мягкие губы оставляют печать поцелуя на ключице.

— Я рад, что тебя отпустили, — улыбается Чангюн, утыкаясь носом ему в макушку, и расслабленно прикрывает глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Мой твиттер: sspitfire_pilot


End file.
